Mais vous allez la fermer?
by Ruby Leam
Summary: On aurait pu croire qu'un Brittana en pleine action de l'autre côté du mur faisait rêver tous les mâles de la planète. Rory, ça l'empêchait juste de dormir...


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Un petit truc spécialement pour mon lama (lectrice abrutie mais assidue) de meilleure amie, cette fanfic-euse refoulée et son petit faible pour Rory._

_C'est court, d'un humour douteux (Le mien... *Aaaaaargh!*) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi. (Elle de toute façon si elle n'aime pas, je la boude!)_

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas ces personnages. (Naaaan sans blague..! -Oh toi la ferme *Sbaf!*)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

L'adolescent se retourna dans son lit avec l'entrain d'un saumon en période de rut. Il abattit l'oreiller sur son crâne pour la énième fois en maudissant ce pays de cinglés.

Non, il n'était pas conservateur.

Non, il n'était pas une petite pucelle impressionnable.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux.

Mais non d'un chien, même les pornos que regardait son frère ne faisaient pas autant de bruit. Et pourtant ils partageaient leur chambre.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, sa colocataire se livrait au cinquième round de la soirée avec sa petite amie.

Elles avaient commencé leur turpitudes en rentrant à peine du lycée.

Il avait échappé au premier round en amenant la petite sœur au foot. Et en restant l'encourager. Et en l'emmenant boire un chocolat chaud avant d'aller voir les canards au parc. Ils avaient un accord pour le vendredi.

Il avait dû travailler pendant le deuxième... Travailler. Faire ses devoirs. A son bureau. Contre le mur mitoyen. Alors que les bêtes sauvages d'à côté le faisaient vibrer. Même le mp3 n'y avait rien fait, l'infirmière de sa rédaction de français faisait à présent des bondages dans la chambre 69... Il vaudrait mieux relire plus tard.

Tant qu'à faire il avait raté le dîner et échappé au troisième round en avalant un sandwich tandis que les Pierce regardaient la télévision. Exception faite des grincements du plafond.

Après il avait eu droit à une pause. Pour se rendre compte que le patient de la 25 était à présent menotté à son lit et que des gémissements s'échappaient de la 123 . Tout compte fait il valait mieux tout reprendre dans cette satanée rédaction.

Le quatrième l'avait empêché d'envoyer un mail à son petit frère. Le pauvre, il était embêté mais pas question de lui envoyer des horreurs... Il l'avait aussi empêché de lire, et partant de là de faire à peu près tout ce qui nécessitait un cerveau...

Maintenant, les parents dormaient au rez-de-chaussée, la petite sœur à l'étage au-dessus.

Il était seul. Seul face à la cage aux fauves. Et là, c'était marre !

Une telle endurance n'était pas humaine non de... Il était près de minuit, il voulait DORMIR !

Rory bondit de son lit et fonça jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il lança dans le vide.

« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous pourriez pas, je sais pas moi, arrêter de vous accoupler ? La fermer ? Ou au moins hurler moins fort ? Y a des gens qui voudraient dormir merde ! »

Il constata avec satisfaction que les deux filles s'étaient tues. Ah, non...

« Non mais il va la fermer le bouffeur de patates ? C'est pas parce que t'es puceau que tu dois emmerder ceux qui ont une vie ! Non mais je rêve ! Va te chercher un plan cul dans ta lampe magique et fais pas chier ! »

Bon, couper Santana Lopez dans son élan n'était pas malin. Mais elle avait qu'à le calmer son élan aussi !

« Eh oh faut pas pousser ! Ça fait près de six heures que je supporte vos ébats ! On est pas dans un marathon porno ! Vos gémissements je suis sûr que même les voisins en ont leur claque... »

Alors maintenant, il ne restait qu'à attendre l'explosion. Trois, deu...

« Il a raison San. Lord Tubbington m'a dit la même chose la semaine dernière. Je crois que les garçons n'aiment pas nos câlins autant que moi... »

Sauvé par Brittanny. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir ! Dormir !

Il entendit les deux jeunes femmes bouger doucement puis plus rien. Sauf

« Toi l'irlandais t'as intérêt à dormir parce que sinon demain t'auras même pas le plaisir de sentir tes couilles céder sous la lame. »

Lima Height le retour. Bof, sûrement une menace en l'air...

« Ferme la porte espèce de nase ! »

Spoooomf ! Ah ouais le coussin. Bon autant la fermer.

* * *

_Après relecture je me rend compte que c'est pas mal grossier en fait... Faudrait me le faire remarquer tiens!_

_Si vous vous fendiez d'une review, je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à quelqu'un! Si, si! Mais je ne vais pas vous dire qui, ce serait trop facile..._


End file.
